Lucky to Be With You
by DJPandaGirl
Summary: When Dipper finally decides to pop the question and Wendy says yes, what will their life as newlyweds turn out to be? Sequel of I Wish to Remember the Forgotten. Wendip and Mabifica
1. The Question

**Here's the first chapter of the second fic of my Wendip/Mabifica trilogy! Hope you like it.**

 **NOTE: I decided to update it because I thought this was more "Dipper-like".**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Chapter 1- The Question

 **Dipper's POV**

I nervously checked everything; my button-up and khakis freshly pressed, my hair was neatly combed, and finally, the small velvet box rested in my pocket.

As I stared at myself in the mirror, I inhaled deeply.

 _You can do this, Dipper._

I grabbed my keys and drove my car to Wendy's log cabin. After ringing the doorbell, Wendy answered the door wearing jeans and a red flannel. I kissed her.

"Happy Anniversary, Wendy."

"Happy Anniversary, Dipper."

We drove to a restaurant where we ate our meal retelling old memories. All of the best moments of 12 and 15 year old us, college-us, and recently. After our meal, I drove us back to her cabin.

We held hands as we walked through the dark forest, the stars illuminating our path.

"Look, it's a full moon tonight," I said, pointing to the glowing sphere in the sky.

We made it to a clearing by the lake. The water sparkled in the moonlight and fireflies lingered around us.

"It's beautiful…" Wendy took in her surroundings.

"Just like you." I smiled.

"Oh you dork!" She playfully smacked me in the shoulder.

We stood by the water. "Can you believe it? We've been dating for 5 years already… Wow…" my wonderful girlfriend said.

I made sure to find a spot where you can see a lot of stars.

"Thank you for the extra effort to make this night special."

"Anything for you, Wendy."

I pulled her in for another kiss before kneeling down on one knee.

She suddenly opened her eyes wide and shaking her head, she exclaimed, "No! No, no, no!"

My face dropped. I stared disbelief. All my confidence drained out of me.

Just as I was about to stand up, she realized what she said and put her hand over her mouth. "Wait! Keep going! Sorry, keep going, babe!" She made a beckoning motion.

I continued as if nothing had happened.

"Wendy Corduroy, you have made my life worth living. I could go on forever about how much I need you in my life and how much I love you. When we first met, I had a 12 year-old's idea of a summer crush on you, but now I'm head over heels in love with you. I've been dying to ask you this…" Her eyes were welling up with tears as I opened the little velvet box. "Wendy, will you marry me?"

"Y-yes!" She replied, shaking.

I got up and hugged her.

"I love you so much, Wendy."

"I love you too, Dipper Pines." She pressed her lips against mine.

I slid the diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Now everyone knows I'm yours."

I pulled back a couple of branches to reveal a candle-lit picnic with a pot of chocolate fondue. A plate full of strawberries, marshmallows, bananas, and pound cake.

"Nothing beats getting engaged and then having fondue! It's like a dream…"

"Everyday is a dream with you."

"Do you like to research this stuff or something? How do you always know what to say?" She snuggled closer to me.

"Because it's the truth."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." We shared a quick kiss.

"Oh, yeah! I'm so sorry about earlier, I just was in disbelief. It was an exclamatory 'no', not an answer."

"It's ok, it just took me off guard. I love you anyways."

"Aw, I love you too, Dipper."

Wendy and I stood up in front of our families. "Wendy and I have an announcement to make…"

She showed her hand. "We're engaged!" We smiled wide, beaming.

"OH. MY. GOSH! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Dipper and Wendy are getting married!" Mabel squealed.

"Well done, boy!" Great Uncle Ford clapped.

"I knew you had it in you!" Grunkle Stan slapped me in the back.

Everyone congratulated us. "My little boy is engaged!" Mom rushed in to give me a hug.

Manly Dan couldn't contain his emotions so he decided to bear hug me instead.

For the rest of the night, everyone was celebrating.


	2. Wedding Bells

**Time skip… This is going to be a long(er) chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Btw-**

 **I have only been to three weddings, all of which were when I was in elementary school, so I don't really remember them well.**

 **And Manly Dan might be a little OOC**

 **UPDATE: To honor the release of the official Journal 3, I have replaced Dipper's theorized name with his real, canon name! (I am super stoked that I found it too!)**

Chapter 2- Wedding Bells

 **IMPORTANT: I am not going to post the next chapter until I get at least 7 (because 7 is an odd number) reviews on the most recent chapter. Feedback is very important to me right now, as I am unsure of how you guys like it. Questions and suggestions count.**

 **Wendy's POV**

"Ohymygosh Wendy you look beautiful! Your dress is so pretty!"

"Thanks, Mabel." I inhaled deeply.

"Nervous?" Tambry asked.

"Kind of." I looked at myself in the mirror. My long white dress hid my feet.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry. Just be really happy and excited!" Mabel hugged me.

"Ready?"

"Nope! But let's do this!"

We walked to the door. I was handed a bouquet. My dad walked over dressed in a suit with a plaid tie.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad." He wrapped me in a large bear hug.

 **Dipper's POV**

I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants. I fixed my dark blue bow tie and made sure my hair was straight.

"Dude, you ok?" Soos asked me.

"Yeah, just nervous."

"Don't worry, Dipper. Our sis loves you a lot so there's nothing to worry about!" Andrew, Wendy's youngest brother, now 15 years old, assured me.

Lance, now 22, followed up with, "You'll be fine."

"Besides, she's probably as nervous as heck knowing her." Clyde, 18, patted my back.

"Now let's get out there!"

I walked up and stood at the altar. All of the seats were filled.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids walked out with Soos and Mabel as the last pair, for they're Best Man and Maid of Honor.

The flower girl and ring bearer, two of Wendy's younger cousins, did their thing and before I knew it the music started playing.

Everyone stood up as the giant elegant doors swung open to reveal my wife-to-be and my soon-to-be-father-in-law. They started to make their way down the aisle. When they reached the end of the rows of chairs, Wendy joined me at the altar.

The minister continued the ceremony with the vows. "Do you, Mason Pines, take Wendy Corduroy as your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." I smiled wide.

He turned to Wendy. "Do you, Wendy Corduroy, take Mason Pines as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." She returned the smile.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

To seal our marriage, we both leaned in and closed the gap. Cheers erupted. Tears were shed. We then exited, followed by Soos and Mabel, the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids, and everyone in between. As we walked out, we were showered with flower petals.

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda had all decorated the car, which was once white. The car was now white, grey, and blue with glitter and sparkles everywhere. EVERYWHERE. On the back windshield, it said "Just Married" in silver paint. We both climbed in and started to drive to the restaurant where the reception would take place.

"So, I've known Dipper since he was 12 and Wendy since she was 15. Both of these dudes are my best friends and it's no surprise they're married. Ever since I met them, I knew they were right for each other, even if they didn't realize it. When I first heard Dipper and Wendy started going on dates, it was the moment I had been waiting for for a while. I knew that once they loved each other, they would never stop. So, Dipper and Wendy, let your love be as true as the Tale of Two Stans, which by the way, is very very true. Thanks." Soos finished his best man speech and sat down. Mabel stood up.

"I've known Dipper my whole life and spent every day with him. I was the first to know about his summer crush on Wendy when we were 12, and the first to know they were dating. So, a bunch of years ago, Dip got really injured and lost his memories. One day in the hospital, he told me how he had a memory of just Wendy beckoning him to awaken from his coma. He said to me, 'Mabel, I don't know what it is, but when I was in my coma, a single voice pulled me from my sleep. That voice belonged to Wendy. And I don't know exactly why, but I just love her. Like my soul needs to be with hers.' I knew from that point forward, whatever happened, Dipper would still love Wendy. Even when he forgot all about her, his heart was still pointing to her. When Dipper was injured, I talked a lot to Wendy and she would always be asking about him, and one day she actually told me she still liked him. I mean, Wendy I must say, was the first one to help him, the first to volunteer to stay with him; she was so devoted to him. Wendy did practically anything for Dip when he needed help. And when Wendy needed the slightest help, Dipper would step in and take care of her. They're perfect for one another. Wendy has been one of my closest friends for over a decade, and in the past five years, I've never been closer to two of my favorite people, and I'm glad they get to spend the rest of their lives together. Love you, two."

"Thanks, Mabes." I said as she sat down.

"Join me for a dance?" I held out my hand to my wife.

She took my hand and we walked to the dance floor. She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. We gently side stepped and rocked back and forth to the music. Soon, other couples joined us, including Mabel and Pacifica, who danced right beside us. Soos and Melody followed, and so did Marius and Grenda.

Wendy and I gazed into each other's eyes, not daring to look away. Tambry, now a photographer and blogger, snapped a couple shots seizing the opportunity.

"So, Mrs. Pines, what's our next move?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I should be asking you, Mr. Man-with-a-Plan. What are we going to do next?"

"Well, for starters, my house over on Pines Drive is almost done. All they need to do is paint a couple more rooms and move all the furniture we ordered, which is scheduled to be done tomorrow."

"Well, I guess we can spend the next couple days packing our stuff."

"Yup. But we'll do it together. We'll do everything together from now on."

I pressed my lips against her warm ones. "Everything." She said, smiling.

Before I knew it, it was time for the father-daughter dance, and Manly Dan was dancing with Wendy. I stole a dance with Mabel from Pacifica.

"So, Sir Dippingsauce, you did it! Mr. and Mrs. Mason Pines, eh?" She giggled.

"It's Dr. and Mrs. Mason Pines. I have 12 Ph. D's remember?" I smiled.

"Whatever, you nerd!" She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you, bro bro. Even though it will be boring without you at the Shack!"

"About that, Wendy was thinking of letting you and Paz move into her log cabin if you guys needed more room while you wait for your house to be done. Soos said he can move in with Melody to manage the Shack better, and Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford said they'd be fine in their house, as long as we weren't too far away, which we aren't. So what do you say?"

"I'll talk to Paz about it, but it sounds great to me!"

"Great! Wendy and planned on packing all of our stuff tomorrow so it should be clear by the end of the day if you wanted to start moving stuff."

"Sounds awesome, Dip. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem, Mabes." I smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask, where are you guys going for your honeymoon?"

"Well, we agreed on taking a cruise to the Mediterranean. It's a 12-day trip that starts in 5 days."

"I can't wait until i get married. It seems like so much fun…" The music ended.

"It was nice dancing with you bro bro!" She waved as she met up with Paz.

"You too, Mabel." I waved back.

Wendy walked back to me and said, "I think the cake should be ready soon…"

As if on cue, the cake was wheeled out. "Cake time!" was passed around the room, and people gathered around for a slice of the sweet dessert.

Both of us held the knife and we cut a slice of cake from the bottom tier of our giant wedding cake. Once it was on a plate, I fed Wendy a forkful, while she followed in suit after with me. With the remaining cake, we proceeded to shove it into each others face, laughing like we did 11 years ago over the summer; like little maniacs, not caring what other people would think. Using our tongues to lick off the cake around our mouths, we used napkins to wipe our faces. Noticing some frosting in my hair, Wendy took napkin and wiped it off, and I did the same for a small smudge of cake on her temple.

"Welcome to the family, son." Manly Dan said, clapping me on the back.

"Thank you, sir," I replied.

"Wendy is now my sister-in-law!" Mabel bounced up and down.

"Mabel, I think you made that very clear the first time around." Paz said, trying to get Mabel to calm down a bit.

"I almost forgot about this." Wendy turned around and tossed the bouquet up into the air and it landed right into (you guessed it) Mabel's hands. Mabel's eyes shined as she clutched the bouquet.

"And this." I took the garter from Wendy's leg and tossed it into the crowd of bachelors. It soared right into one of my college buddies, Mark's, hands.

He and Mabel looked at each other and he blushed. Mabel looked at Paz and shook her head. "You know I'm not thinking that. You know I love you, Pazzy." Paz rolled her eyes and laughed.

The music started playing, but more party-oriented. "Paz, this is our song! Come on!" Mabel pulled Pacifica with her to the dance floor.

"I said don't you dare look back, she said just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me!"

They sang along and danced to what Mabel had dubbed "their song", against Paz's will.

The night drew on, and the sky turned black with only the moon and the stars illuminating the world below. Most of the guests had turned in for the night, while close family still chatted amongst each other.

When all the guests had left, Wendy and I drove back to her log cabin, the most private place we knew. We got into bed after a long day, and let's just say, the rest was history.


	3. Moving Day

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Because I got so many so fast, I'm changing the number to nice round 10 (which is only 3 more, so it shouldn't be that hard). Of course, I have to finish a chapter first, but from now on, I'll post it as soon as I can! Sorry for the delay! (It was finals week… and I just started high school and am super duper busy!) Also, sorry it's short! :(**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Fun Fact: The basis of their house is a bigger hybrid of my cousins', grandparents', great uncles', and my houses, plus my imagination. (Insert SpongeBob meme)**

 **Btw-**

 **What are some cute nicknames everyone can have for each other? I'm running out of ideas and it sounds OOC sometimes. :( These suggestions count towards the 10!**

Chapter 3- Moving Day

 **Dipper's POV**

"Aaand… That's the last one! We have officially moved into our new home!" I pronounced as I set the last box down.

"Now, all we have to do is unpack everything!" Wendy laughed.

"Then let's get to it! Let's start with our bedroom because that has the most stuff."

We hauled the cardboard boxes labeled "Master Bedroom" up to the second floor.

A box full of bed sheets was emptied onto the bed and tossed aside, followed by a box of books, which I neatly organized in alphabetical order in my giant bookcase. Wendy unpacked all of her clothes first into the huge walk-in closet.

"Oh, by the way, I read that you should turn all of your hangers backwards and place them normally after you wear whatever is hanging from it. By the end of the year, you'll know which clothes to donate and which ones to keep."

"Oh! Good idea, Dip!" Wendy called from the closet. And by the sound of it, she was doing as suggested.

After all of my favorite "nerd books", as Wendy refers them, were neatly organized in my bookcases, I moved on to plugging in alarm clocks and lamps and such. A technician is coming in tomorrow to install TVs and the like.

"There!" Wendy emerged from the closet.

I went onto unpacking all of my jackets and suits and hanging them in the closet. I pulled out a leather jacket, a couple of hoodies, a few sweatshirts, and three suits. I neatly hung my ties and bow ties on a rack on the door where hats were hung beside it. I prefer my clothes in a dresser, so I organized my folded clothes into 4 drawers: short sleeve t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, shorts and pants, and socks and underwear. On a shelf below where the TV should go, Wendy and I placed trophies and medals. She laid out all of her trophies from lumberjack competitions, while I placed all of my science and math trophies. On one of the walls, we hung framed diplomas. All 12 of my Ph. D's hung with Wendy's Master's and her Police Academy diploma.

In the hall, we both hung up framed pictures. I grabbed a box of nails and a hammer. Wendy pulled the first picture out; one of us when we were engaged. I was giving her a piggyback ride in the park. The next was one of us while we were in college where I was sitting on the roof reading a textbook and Wendy had climbed a tree to kiss me. Mabel being Mabel, saw a photo op and called over Tambry, who to our [dis]advantage, was around and she snapped a photo with her new photography skills. After nailing that one to the wall, she pulled out a wedding picture where I was behind her with my head over her shoulder and my arms wrapped around her waist. Wendy stared at the picture before turning to me. She gently placed the picture on the ground and I wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I love you, Dipper." She said into my shoulder.

The entire day was spent unpacking and the last two rooms were my lab and what Wendy dubbed the "Bunker". Within, we stored all of our weapons, emergency supplies, and any of my gadgets. One thing she made me swear was that I would never create or keep a shapeshifter or at least the facilities to contain one. I unpacked and settled into my lab while Wendy unpacked the stuff in the Bunker.

I had already installed a computer system and a couple gadgets like a high-speed 3D printer, so I moved onto transferring my previous research into filing cabinets and uploading it to a database on my master computer. I installed an artificial intelligence system I call A.O.S.H.I.M.A, or Another Observable Super Helping Intellectual Mechanism of Awesomeness. Aoshima is much like Tony Stark's Jarvis in the comics. I moved a couple workstations around.

After setting my telescope on a flat part of the roof, Wendy and I cuddled up for our first night in our new house. I wrapped my arms around her as she placed her hand on my chest.

 **Mabel's POV**

"Oohhh Pazzy! Time to get up sleepy!" I called into my girlfriend's ear.

"Mabel…" She groaned. "The sun's not even out yet…"

"We need to get packing! If we are going to move into Wendy's old log cabin for 7 months, we need to get all our stuff out of here!"

"Ugh… Just give me like… Half an hour to get ready…" Paz slugged out of bed.

While she changed and disappeared into the bathroom, I busied myself by grabbing a bunch of cardboard boxes and labeling them with a black marker.

After all 15 boxes were labeled, I began filling the boxes labeled "Mabel's Sweaters" with all of my colorful sweaters, organizing them by color. Once all of my red, orange, and yellow sweaters were neatly folded, Paz lumbered out of the bathroom.

"Here," I tossed her a bunch of boxes and a marker. "Hurry, though! We have to get everything packed!"

"Well, most of my stuff is still at the mansion, so…"

For the next couple of hours, we organized everything in our room and packed them up. At 10:00, movers came with a big truck to take us to Wendy's cabin.

 **Pacifica's POV**

"Isn't this great? An entire house to ourselves!" Mabel exclaimed, twirling around.

"The extra space and a kitchen to ourselves is nice." I agreed.

"And we have our own bed, bathroom, and best of all," she turned towards me, "There's no one to disturb us!"

She pulled me in and we shared a small, but sweet, kiss. "A whole cabin to ourselves."

 **Short, I know. I just couldn't think of anything else. Sorry! Please review so I can have more ideas!**


	4. Rookies on the Field

**I AM SO SORRY! Writers Block somehow manages to get me wherever I go! It'll be a while in between chapters! School started up again and is being difficult.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Chapter 4- Rookies on the Field

 **Dipper's POV**

" _Time's a gentle stream, longer than it seems. Patient is the night."_

I opened my eyes to the soft music pouring out of my alarm clock. With a quick movement of my hand, I turned it off, being careful not to wake the sleeping figure beside me.

I gently lifted the covers and swung my legs out into the cold morning air. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon and the birds were already chirping away with their sing-song voices. I lumbered over to the bathroom where I splashed my face with the chilly water. Droplets stuck to my developing beard. After brushing my teeth and such, I crept back into our room. Once I entered the doorway, a spot on the wooden floor creaked.

"Ugh… Dipper…" Wendy groaned.

She sat up and rubbed her emerald eyes. "What time is it?"

"Only 6:00. Your shift at the station doesn't start until 8, remember?"

She climbed out of bed and walked over to where I was standing. "So why are you up?"

"Because anomaly searching is best done early," I replied, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

She walked into the closet while I opened my drawers. I pulled out a pair of light brown cargo pants and a dark blue cotton button up. Pulling on my clothes over my boxers and white shirt, I quickly combed my hair in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Wendy was dressed in her khaki uniform. With her badge and a gun and holster on her hip, she definitely looked like a cop. We both traveled down the stairs and split off, me going to my lab, and Wendy to the kitchen.

I pushed a square in the wall and a door slid open, revealing yet another door. This door had a retinal scan and a fingerprint ID. The door swung open and closed behind me.

"Welcome, Dr. Should I boot up the system?"

"No thank you, Aoshima," I answered to the AI. "I'm just grabbing some gear."

I opened a panel of the wall, revealing a whole section of weapons and gadgets. I grabbed my shoulder bag and filled it with tranquiliser, darts, a taser, and a handgun. I added any useful gadgets. I slipped on a specially programmed watch and hung a dinosaur tooth I had found during my studies around my neck.

"Aoshima, please lock the door behind me." I requested as I walked out.

"Sure, Dr."

In my office, I grabbed a bunch of thinking pens and my journal. When I returned to the kitchen, Wendy was eating two strips of bacon and enjoying a cup of coffee. I stuck an apple in my bag for a snack and sat down with the other for breakfast. I grabbed our copy of the local newspaper, the Gravity Falls Gazette (formerly known as the Gravity Falls Gossiper).

"Would you look at that!" I turned the paper towards Wendy. The headline read, "Pacifica Northwest Reveals Plans to Run for Mayor".

"It's about time!" She snorted.

"I know, right! She's been dreaming about that for years now!"

I began to read the article. "After Mayor Tyler Cutebiker's announcement last week of his plans for stepping down as Mayor of Gravity Falls in 5 years, Pacifica Northwest, daughter of Preston Northwest, former millionaire, age 23, has announced she plans to run for Mayor when Mayor Tyler retires. 'I want to bring back the happiness and wonder of Gravity Falls that my parents had shadowed with their wealth,' Northwest answered GFG reporter T. Determined after being interviewed about why she wants to run. "I plan to return what was taken and bring ten times more than what taken along with it. People need to remember the value of Gravity Falls and everything and everyone within its borders."

My watch beeped. "Sorry, hon, gotta go. Meet you back home!" I quickly kissed her bye as I ran towards our garage. I walked over to my shiny blue motorcycle. Sticking my satchel in a storage compartment I built, I secure my helmet on my head and flipped down my visor. With the push of a button, a small doorway opened from the garage door. I revved the engine and sped off, the door closing behind me. I took Pines Drive all the way to Town Hall. There, I parked my bike up front and walked inside.

"Ah, Dr. Pines. Go on ahead." Mayor Tyler's secretary greeted.

I knocked on the door before entering. "Mayor Tyler, are there any other creatures on the loose?" I asked.

"Dipper! Actually, there have been reports of a bear-like creature in the forest. See if you can become its friend or something. Go git em! Git em!"

I rushed into the forest and parked my bike at the edge. I crept into the forest, logging my coordinates so I wouldn't forget where I started. After journeying to the heart of the foliage, I stopped to take a snack break. I pulled out my canteen and apple. I unscrewed the cap of my canteen and took a large swig, allowing the liquid to cool my throat. Right as a crisp munch resonated from my apple, a branch snapped and a couple of leaves rustled. I slowly turned my head to find nothing behind me. Still keeping an eye out, I put my apple back into my bag and slowly drew my handgun from its holster. I raised my gun and slung my satchel over my shoulders. Another branch snapped, but this time, it came from my right. In the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of brown. My heart pounded in my ears. My head pivoted around to find a pair of dark crimson eyes peering through the trees.

 **Wendy's POV**

"Deputy Pines!"

"Yes, sir!" I saluted to the two sheriffs.

"Well, we would make you do something important, but we are too tired to order you around right now, so drive around Trembley Drive and do some parking duty."

"Sure thing, Sheriff."

I grabbed the keys to a motorcycle and a helmet before jogging to the garage where tons of police vehicles sat. Finding the bike matching the key I took, I hopped on and revved the engine. I sped off to the center of the city, monitoring the parking meters planted along the sidewalk. Ticket after ticket, I left the bundle of papers beneath windshield wipers. I repeated this process for hours, getting quite bored in the middle and took a quick stop for coffee. I mean, there's only so much you can do when parking meters expire after 45-80 minutes.

At one point, I gave up on parking duty and decided to patrol the streets and give out driving tickets. Turns out, playing with the speed meter is more fun than with parking meters. 3 people ran red lights, 5 ran stop signs, and 12 were speeding. I loved to walk up to their windows and ask "Do you know why I pulled you over?" Some played stupid, some were noble and over respectful, and some were just like "Yeah I was speeding, Sorry, Officer.". One guy almost cried. Guess my cop facade looks pretty intimidating. Can't blame them for being intimidated. But I mean, who wouldn't be intimidated by a tall redhead in aviators with a police badge and a freaking gun strapped to her belt?

 **Dipper's POV**

I slowed my heartbeat by taking deep breaths and showed no fear. I mean, I faced a dream demon four times when I was 12! I slowly took a step. The huge mass of fur, teeth, and claws hunkered out of the bushes. Its beady eyes stared at me, studying me intently. The bear thing huffed and the heat from its breath was so hot you could see and feel it from 30 yards away.

I cautiously took a step back. Not letting my guard up, I took another and another and another until * _CRACK*!_ I glanced down to see a broken branch underneath my foot. The creature did not change its expression. Without warning, it launched forward and I immediately sprinted away, with it right on my tail. I tried to throw it off by making random turns, but it somehow managed to predict my moves. I threw a strobe bomb at it, temporarily blinding it. The bear roared and stood on its hind legs, exposing… A third eye…? That's why it can "see" my every turn! It's a fortune bear… A psychic bear? Yeah, a Psychic Bear.

I continued to sprint, my legs growing sore. I turned my head only to realize that it wasn't behind me. By the time I realized what it was doing, it was too late. The Psychic Bear cut in front of me and swiped its razor sharp claws; I barely dodged the attack, the natural-weapons scraping my arm. I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the blood seeping through my shirt. It swung at me again, this time missing and scratching a tree behind me. I found an opening and punched the eye on its belly, evening the playing field by taking future vision out of play. Outraged, the Psychic Bear kept swinging its claws, scratching up trees and the dirt. After missing countless times, it finally managed to open its third eye and swiped at me. I shot it four times in the eyes and belly, but not before it hit me. It's blades tore through my skin and sent a searing pain through my back. Warm blood trickled down my spine, soaking my shirt in crimson. It yelped in pain and scurried away while I struggled to see clearly. I saw the dirt road leading into town and crawled my way over. My hi-tech watch beeped urgently. "Warning! Blood levels are significantly low! Initiating Emergency Procedures! Sending message to 911!" Right before reaching the edge of the forest, I collapsed in the dirt, the world fading.

 **Wendy's POV**

"Deputy Pines?" Spoke my radio. The receptionist rarely calls over the system, let alone at all.

"Yes, ma'am?" I walked back to the motorcycle.

"You better get to the hospital."

"Why, what's wrong?" I pulled on my white helmet and flicked down the visor.

"It's your husband, Mason. He's been seriously injured…"

Saying a simply thank you, I sped down the street, breaking the speed limit. I drove all the way down Northwest Boulevard towards the hospital. "Dear Lord please help Dipper." I prayed in my head over and over again. "Please be okay please be okay please be okay…"

 **Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
